


It Could've Been Great

by cassianandor



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: and same with everyone else, i just really love these two okay, just this movie ruined me so much, my heart is still broken and sad, rogue one spoilers!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 12:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8890714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassianandor/pseuds/cassianandor
Summary: Jyn and Cassian couldn't possibly like each other that way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3 AM right now and I just finished writing this, all because I simply just can not stop thinking about Rogue One. It was so beautiful and I can't wait to see it again. <3
> 
> I also wrote this because I really loved these two, they were my favorite and my space parents a lot deserved better. :(

Cassian couldn't possibly care about Jyn. 

He didn't understand her and why she needed to be there, but considering the fact that she was the daughter of the Galen Erso, the one who created a planet killer and the fact that he needed to kill him, he knew she was worth something. 

Not to him, just worth saving the galaxy. 

From what he had been told about her, how she was basically in prison for so many years, he knew that she wouldn't want to be involved in this. But, the thing was, she had so much. She had a father who was still alive, and how she said she didn't care if he was dead or not made him realize that she did care about someone who was could still possibly be out there for her. 

Maybe that's why she wasn't worth anything to him. She had someone who could wait for her. He didn't. 

 

Jyn couldn't stand Cassian at all. 

He was trying to kill her father, he lied to the whole group, and how he was acting as if everything was okay made her know she didn't want to be involved with him. 

He didn't understand that her father just died in front of her eyes, when she knew the reason he went up there wasn't to get her and help her. He only went up there to kill her father. 

The fact that his mission was that made her realize she could care less for him. 

 

Maybe Cassian liked Jyn a little bit. 

Sure, her idea about fighting and going rogue on the Empire made him realize that she was different than the people who made plans for the Rebellion. She wasn't giving up. She didn't want to go down with out a fight. 

This girl was so determined in hope, how rebellions were built on hope (which was his line originally, but he was okay she said it to the rebellion to convince them). 

She could be the reason on why this plan of hers could be great. 

 

Jyn appreciated Cassian a little bit more after he fully agreed with her plan. 

He was just as determined as she was, and he knew if they didn't fight, the whole galaxy and so many lives could be at stake. 

Maybe she just needed someone to realize this idea wasn't bad. And the thing that made her know she appreciated him more, was the smile he gave her as he walked over and talked saying he was all aboard for a battle on Scarif. 

His smile, his energy, and his determination in everyone in the Rebellion, and how he got fighters to get on the ship where he knew that everything would change on made it feel a bit better. 

"May the force be with us."

And it was. 

 

Jyn and Cassian were in this together, until the end. 

Here they were, in this elevator knowing that everything was going to change from this moment on. They looked at each other in peace knowing what would come of them. His brown eyes looking into her eyes, her slow smile slowly showing in the dark of the elevator. How loved they felt in a world where war was taking over and that they were involved in creating something to save many lives. 

This idea, that possibly they could be fine and in peace after this was great. 

 

Jyn and Cassian couldn't possibly love each other. 

The beach of Scarif was slowly coming to destruction as they sat down to look at one another. They knew this was their fate, saving the galaxy but knowing that you were going to die scared them. 

Jyn had always heard about death, she witnessed it but never had a reaction to it. It always frightened her that one day she would be nothing less than stardust. But here she was now, in Cassian's arms knowing she was going to die a hero made her feel like she was more than stardust, she was a whole galaxy. She could finally be at ease, with a world without war. 

Cassian was never afraid of death. He faced it so many times in his life, with his family, to him killing Empire soldiers to get information for the Rebellion, the thought of death never terrified him. He knew it would eventually come to him, but not like this. 

In this moment, death scared him. He could see it on Jyn's face as she looked at him with her eyes in fear and as she buried her head into his shoulder. 

He did change her. She did change him. They loved each other as if no one else had before. Her motivation to never give up, him believing in her and everyone else who believed in something better. From his smiles, to her eyes lighting up when she was excited. 

They did love each other. 

The two slowly looked up to see the destruction coming slowly towards them. Them two, Jyn Erso and Cassian Andor were heroes. The galaxy had a chance to end evil for all, because of hope. Hope guided them through this, and they were ending it together. 

As she looked up at him one last time, she knew that her thoughts of being safe with him were coming true. He looked at her to tell her that what he wished for was going to come true as well. 

 

The heat raised up as a bright glow engulfed both of them. They were now stardust going to a place where they could shine brighter with everyone else they loved. 

It could've been great. And it was.

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY HEART I HATE MYSELF 
> 
> just everyone in rogue one deserved better. Bodhi deserved better, Baze deserved better, Chirrut deserved better, K-2SO, Cassian deserved better and Jyn deserved better 
> 
> except for krennic and vader haha no
> 
> follow my Tumblr: http://reysdroid.tumblr.com  
> and follow my Twitter:  
> https://mobile.twitter.com/dustinandlucas


End file.
